


Beschützt

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Other, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Der junge Constable Benton Fraser ist allein auf der Polizeistation. Es ist Weihnachten...





	Beschützt

**Author's Note:**

> Auch wenn es noch ein paar Wochen bis Weihnachten sind, ich hatte einfach die Idee, eine Weihnachtsgeschichte zu schreiben. Da meine Muse, die für einige Wochen verschwunden war (aus einem sehr wichtigen Grund, muss ich dazu sagen), wieder aufgetaucht ist, war ich inspiriert, meine Arbeit fortzusetzen.  
> Die ganze Geschichte ist ein bisschen...dark. Aber mit einem Happy End. Oder sowas Ähnlichem...
> 
> Keine Angst, es war Bens eigene Idee. Auch wenn die Story an einigen Stellen traurig ist, Ben und ich hatten eine Menge Spaß beim schreiben. Er tut nur immer so, ist aber eigentlich ein ganz lustiger Kerl. ;)  
> Nun, Benton Fraser gehört eigentlich Alliance und/oder Paul Haggis, der ihn kreiert hat, aber der junge Fraser gehört mir...ätsch! ;)
> 
> Ich verspreche, die Protagonisten, die ich mir ausleihe, unbeschadet zurückzugeben. Naja, wenigstens halbwegs unbeschadet, aber das ist nicht meine Schuld, denn meistens entwickeln sie ein Eigenleben und tun Dinge, die ich ihnen gar nicht erlaubt habe! Ich mache mir die Mühe und denke mir eine Geschichte aus und die frechen, kleinen Dinger tanzen mir auf der Nase herum.  
> Vor allem Ben! Wie wir alle wissen, ist er ja sehr stur und setzt immer seinen eigenen Kopf durch und wenn man ihn zurechtweist, schmollt er.  
> "Ich schmolle nicht!", sagt er dann jedes mal, aber er tut's. Man erkennt es daran, wie er seine Unterlippe vorschiebt und einen so anguckt...so...mit diesem unglaublich blauen Blick.  
> Dann ist er so süß, man kann ihm keinen Wunsch abschlagen.  
> "Ich bin auch nicht süß!", protestiert er dann und ich seufze ergeben und sage: "Doch, mein Freund, das bist du. Nun mach schon, was du willst!"  
> Dass er mein Freund ist, versucht er nicht abzustreiten. Entweder, weil er froh ist, dass ich ihm seinen Willen lasse oder weil er mich auch als Freund ansieht. Eines Tages werde ich ihn danach fragen...
> 
> P.S. Wie immer folgt auch eine englische Übersetzung, bis dahin...habt Spaß und hinterlasst Kommentare. Ich freue mich darüber.  
> Kommentare und Kudos sind der Lohn des Autors.
> 
> Thank you kindly, wie mein Freund Ben Fraser jetzt sagen würde.

Fort Good Hope in den Nordwestterritorien im Norden Kanadas. Es war Weihnachten 1984. Schnee hüllte das 600-Seelen-Dorf ein und der mächtige MacKenzie-Fluss transportierte riesige Eisschollen hoch zum Eismeer. Ein eisiger Wind fegte über den Ort hinweg und die Häuser schienen sich unter den Schneemassen zu ducken und näher zusammenzurücken. Die Sonne schaffte es nicht mehr über den Horizont, aber es war nicht wirklich dunkel. Die Aurora Borealis tanzte über den Himmel und wenn man sie mal nicht sah, sah man dafür Millionen funkelnder Sterne. Aus den Fenstern der Häuser schienen warme Lichter. Die Straßen und Wege waren menschenleer. Lediglich ein paar streunende Hunde liefen herum und suchten nach etwas Essbarem. Über dem Ort lag eine fast gespenstische Stille. Die Bewohner, meist Inuit, saßen in ihren Häusern und feierten Weihnachten.

***

In dem kleinen Büro der Polizeistation von Fort Good Hope saß ein junger Mann an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete. Er war der einzige Mensch in diesem Gebäude. Seine Kollegen waren am Nachmittag nach Hause gegangen, um mit ihren Familien Weihnachten zu feiern.  
Der junge Polizist hatte keine Familie und deshalb hatte er sich freiwillig zum Dienst gemeldet. Seine Mutter starb, als er erst sechs Jahre alt war. Sein Vater brachte ihn zu den Großeltern, weil er sich nicht um den Jungen kümmern konnte.  
Der Großvater starb vor sechs Jahren an einem Schlaganfall und die Großmutter vor fast drei Jahren an Krebs. Der junge Mann war damals gerade in der Ausbildung, ein blutjunger Kadett und wusste nichts von der Krankheit seiner Großmutter. Sie schrieb ihm regelmäßig Briefe, ermunterte ihn weiterzumachen, wenn er aufgeben wollte, er schüttete ihr sein Herz aus, aber sie erwähnte nie etwas von ihrer Krankheit. Eines Tages bekam er eine Nachricht, dass seine Großmutter in Inuvik im Krankenhaus lag und er schnell kommen sollte.  
Er brauchte drei Tage von Regina/Saskatchewan nach Inuvik/NWT.  
Seine Großmutter starb in seinen Armen, ein friedliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Lange Zeit war er ihr böse gewesen, weil sie ihm nicht erzählt hatte, dass sie unheilbar krank war, aber dann begriff er, dass er sowieso nichts hätte tun können. Sie wollte ihn nicht damit belasten, er sollte sich eben auf seine Ausbildung konzentrieren. Ja, so war seine geliebte Großmutter.  
Sein Vater war noch am Leben, hatte aber nach wie vor wenig Kontakt zu seinem Sohn. Er war ebenfalls Polizist und das große Vorbild des Jungen, schon seit frühester Kindheit. Aber er war hunderte Kilometer weit weg stationiert und hatte nur die übliche Weihnachtskarte geschickt.  
Der junge Polizist seufzte, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte sich. Nun, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Weihnachten allein verbrachte. Und wenn man niemanden hatte, war es das Beste, wenn man etwas Sinnvolles tat. Und was war sinnvoller, als seine Arbeit zu tun?  
Er sah aus dem Fenster. Der Sturm hatte nachgelassen und ein leichter Schneefall hatte eingesetzt. Er beschloss, auf Patrouille zu gehen. Er zog seinen Parka an, nahm seinen Stetson, seine Handschuhe und schloss die Polizeistation ab. Tief atmete er die kalte Winterluft ein, dann machte er sich auf den Weg durch den Ort. Man kannte ihn hier. Er war seit fast zwei Jahren in Fort Good Hope tätig. Seitdem er die Ausbildung beendet hatte. Anfangs war sein Vater ebenfalls hier stationiert gewesen, wurde dann aber versetzt. Der junge Mann war stolz, weil sein Vater, die RCMP-Legende Sgt. Robert Fraser ihm vertraute.  
Ja, dieser junge Polizist in Fort Good Hope, der Weihnachten freiwillig Dienst schob, war kein anderer, als Constable Benton Fraser.

***

Ben zog die Kapuze seines Parkas über den Kopf und schob die Hände tief in die Taschen. Es war kalt, selbst für ihn. Er spürte die Kälte in seinem linken Bein, das schmerzte und sich steif anfühlte. Dieser Schmerz ließ ihn an letzte Weihnachten denken, die er im Krankenhaus von Yellowknife verbracht hatte. Er hatte sich das Bein gebrochen, als er gemeinsam mit seinem Vater einen Verbrecher verfolgt hatte. Er sprang von einer Klippe, landete unglücklich und brach sich böse das Bein, kurz unter dem Knie. Es herrschte ein heftiger Schneesturm und Bob Fraser hievte seinen Sohn und den Verbrecher auf den Schlitten und brachte beide zur Polizeistation. Ben war inzwischen bewusstlos und Bob war dankbar dafür, ersparte er ihm somit doch die Schmerzen des Transports.  
Elf Tage lang waren sie eingeschneit und Ben bekam hohes Fieber. Er hatte seinen Vater nie zuvor so besorgt gesehen.  
Als er endlich ins Krankenhaus kam und sicher war, dass er sein Bein behalten würde, verabschiedete sich Bob und verschwand. Ben blieb allein zurück. Und so verbrachte er Weihnachten allein im Krankenhaus. Er konnte nich mal in die Wälder gehen, wie er es sonst tat, wenn er sich einsam fühlte.  
Sechs Monate später, es war längst Sommer geworden, kehrte er zu seinem Posten nach Fort Good Hope zurück.  
Er schüttelte die unwillkommenen Gedanken ab und lenkte seine Sinne auf die Umgebung. Durch das Fenster eines der Häuser sah er eine Familie beim Abendbrot um den Tisch versammelt. Mann, Frau, Großeltern und vier Kinder. Der geschmückte Baum glänzte und glitzerte in all seiner Pracht und im Kamin brannte ein warmes, gemütliches Feuer.  
Er zog seinen Parka enger um den Körper und lief etwas schneller, um warm zu werden. Was würde er jetzt für eine Tasse heißen Tee geben...  
In einem anderen Haus sah er durch das Fenster eine Familie unter dem Weihnachtsbaum sitzen und Geschenke auspacken. Sehnsüchtig lächelte er, als er die strahlenden Augen der Kinder sah. Vater und Mutter küssten sich und Ben verspürte einen Stich im Herzen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass auch seine Eltern sich immer unter dem Weihnachtsbaum geküsst hatten.  
Die Kirchenglocken läuteten und rissen ihn aus seinen Erinnnerungen. Ein paar Leute kamen aus ihren Häusern, dick in warme Felle gehüllt, um zur Abendmesse zu gehen. Einige grüßten ihn freundlich und wünschten ihm Frohe Weihnachten.  
Er bedankte sich, wusste aber, dass Weihnachten für ihn nicht froh werden würde, aber das war ja nicht die Schuld der Leute. Es war nicht mal seine eigene Schuld.  
Langsam ging er hinunter zum MacKenzie-Fluss. Sehnsucht und Einsamkeit nagten an seinem jungen Herzen und er wünschte, dass Weihnachten endlich vorbei wäre. Er mochte dieses Fest nicht.  
Seine Großmutter hatte immer gesagt, es sei das Fest der Liebe, aber dann sollten es auch nur Leute feiern, die geliebt wurden und die jemanden hatten, den man lieben konnte. Etwas für Leute mit Familien. Nichts für einen knapp zweiundzwanzigjährigen Junggesellen ohne Eltern und Geschwister, ja nicht einmal mit Freunden.  
Sein Herz krampfte und er spürte einen Kloß im Hals, als ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass er niemanden hatte, dem wirklich etwas an ihm lag, dem er wichtig war. Wenn er morgen früh nach Hause kommen würde, würde er nur eine leere, kalte Hütte vorfinden, die nicht mal weihnachtlich dekoriert war. Wofür auch? Oder besser, für wen?  
Niemand würde auf ihn warten. Es würde nicht nach Weihnachtsbraten und Plätzchen duften. Kein geschmückter Baum würde im Zimmer stehen und kein Feuer im Kamin brennen und ihn wärmen. Er fragte sich, ob ihn überhaupt jemand vermissen würde, wenn er verschwand, sich einfach den kalten, beruhigenden Fluten des MacKenzie übergab? Vielleicht würde er seine Mutter wiedersehen und seine Großeltern? Er vermisste sie schrecklich. Besonders an Weihnachten. Er vermisste sie so sehr, dass sein Herz weh tat. Vielleicht würde er wieder mit ihnen vereint sein? Vielleicht...nein, bestimmt würde ihm nichts mehr weh tun. Er würde frei sein. Er musste sich nur Mutter Natur hingeben. Er erinnerte sich an etwas, dass seine Mutter gesagt hatte, als er noch sehr klein war: "Die Natur ist nicht nett oder grausam. Sie IST einfach." Dieser Satz hatte sich ihm eingeprägt.  
Er stieg auf einen Pingo, einen mit Tundragras bewachsenen Eishügel, der nun mit Schnee bedeckt war und sah sich um. Auf der einen Seite der lockende MacKenzie in seinem ruhigen, kalten Bett und auf der anderen Seite Fort Good Hope, das beleuchtete, vom Schnee wie mit Zuckerguss bedeckte Weihnachtsdorf mit den kleinen, gemütlichen Häusern und den warmen Lichtern in den Fenstern. Und den Familien, die eine friedliche Weihnacht verbringen wollten. Good Hope, Hoffnung. Die Menschen, die hier lebten hofften, dass sie beschützt und sicher waren. Und dafür war er hier. Stolz sah er hinab auf das Dorf. Er, der zweiundzwanzigjährige Constable Benton Fraser war hier, um diese Menschen zu beschützen, damit sie Weihnachten feiern konnten. Sie vertrauten ihm und das machte ihn glücklich. Er hatte eine Aufgabe, wurde gebraucht.

***

Als Ben zurück zur Polizeistation kam, fand er auf dem Fenstersims ein Päckchen. Es war in rot-grünes Weihnachtspapier gewickelt und mit einer goldenen Schleife geschmückt. Sein Name stand darauf und er fragte sich, was das war und warum ihm das jemand hingelegt hatte. Er nahm es mit in sein Büro und öffnete es vorsichtig. Darin fand er eine Tüte mit selbstgebackenen Plätzchen, eine Orange, er liebte Orangen, einen rotbackigen Weihnachtsapfel und sogar Schokolade. Ebenso eine Tüte mit Borkentee, etwas Tannengrün und eine Kerze.  
Er drapierte alles auf einen Teller, stellte den Teekessel auf den Herd und zündete die Kerze an. Als er den Karton wegräumen wollte, fand er eine Karte, auf die jemand handschriftlich geschrieben hatte:

"Danke, dass Sie für uns da sind und uns beschützen, Constable Fraser.  
Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

TYK


End file.
